vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Explode M / Liv
|-|Pre-transformation= |-|Transformed= Summary Explode M/ Liv (エクスプロド・M（マジカル）/ リブ) is the first Magical Girl to appear in the series Magical Girl Apocalypse. She first appeared at Kii Kogami's school and killed all students and teachers, and only a handful of students safely escaped. She later was summoned/ resurrected by Living Dead along with other Magical Girls to kill all fugitives within Tsukune's father's Hospital. When Tsukune was killed, the reality where she would create the Alternative Magical Girls and send them back to the past ceased to exist, and all Alternative Magical Girls, except Parasite''' M, were wiped out of existence. In the next world, she was among the Alternative Magical Girls created by the future scientist Tonogaya as bodyguards for people who had memory of the disaster and ironically became Kii's personal bodyguard. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 8-C Name: Explode M, Liv Origin: Magical Girl of The End Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Alternative Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, High-Mid post-upgrade), Necromancy, Immortality (Type 3 and 8), partial Durability Negation Attack Potency: Large Building level+ '(Can destroy several Puppet Masters who sustained no injuries when repelled by Coco's telekinesis. Another Puppet Master was able to heavily damage transformed Hana-chan using Liv's power). Also ignores durability to an extent 'Speed: Possibly Supersonic+ (likely comparable to Living Dead M) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Street level (Kii Kogami smashed her head with a Baseball Bat) pre-transformation, possibly higher 'after she transformed. Regeneration makes her hard to kill. 'Stamina: High. Can slaughter an entire school in a short amount of time Range: About 1 m (the length of her wand). After her transformation, the range can extend to several meters Standard Equipment: Her wand, which looks like an umbrella-like prop with a large sphere and causes whatever it touches to explode. Intelligence: Unknown. Pre-upgrade, she has no intelligence and is incapable of communication with humans. Post-upgrade, she has displayed Average Human intelligence, sufficient to take orders and communicate with humans, although she takes things too literally. Weaknesses: Without her wand, she is powerless. She dies permanently if her wand is destroyed. Her wand needs to make contact with the target to blow them up, although this is no longer a weakness after the transformation. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Explosion Manipulation: Liv's unique ability. Anything that touches her wand explodes. Word of God does not explain the mechanism of this power, but her ability to blow up both organic and inorganic matters upon contact hints that her power is exploding the atoms of the target's surface area that comes into contact with her wand. After being upgraded by Living Dead M, she can blow up targets by simply pointing her wand at them, without the need for contact. So far nothing or no one seen in the series has been seen resisting this ability. * Regeneration and Immortality: The ability of all Alternative Magical Girls. They can regenerate as long as their wands are not destroyed. Liv has shown the ability to regenerate from decapitation with her head smashed by Kogami Kii, only to regenerate shortly after. In the next world, all Alternative Magicals created by Tonogaya can regenerate instantly with Quick Reverse. * Necromancy: Another ability shared by all Alternative Magicals. Anyone killed by their wands becomes a zombie, with their bodies covered in some form of dark matter that resembles the Gothic Lolita style clothing worn by Alternative Magicals. They can only be defeated via decapitation or if the magical wand that killed them is destroyed. It is unknown whether the Alternative Magicals created by Tonogaya keep this ability. Others Notable Victories: Ryo Shimazaki (Mob Psycho 100) Ryo's profile (Post Upgrade Liv) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Of The End Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8